


Devils May Dismay When Angels Start To Play

by railmehotchner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embarrassed Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmehotchner/pseuds/railmehotchner
Summary: Dean's incessant babying of Castiel begins to strike nerves he didn't even know he had.Sneak Peak:"You want to finish that sentence? I strongly suggest you dont" The angel's words, like venom dripping through the blood that reaches each of my patient cells. Contemplating my response for a few moments, I sit before deciding. Fuck it. I don't value my life anyway. "You're acting like a stuck up bitch" the words left my mouth before i could cram them back down my throat. In a split second he was on me, like predator to his own personal prey.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Sexual Tension

*3rd Person POV*

The sexual tension between Castiel and Dean had always been there, that's for certain. Some people had commented on it over the time they had spent together but most of those people were now dead so they never really gave it a passing thought. Yes there were a few moments where the two would share a lingering touch or stare but that was normal. Right?

In any other case, yes. But with these two it was different. It ignited an ever burning spark between the males that never seemed to burn out. An insatiable flame that ate away at their self control. Sadly, they were always too busy fighting the apocalypse and every other demon the world threw their way to ever fulfill their own needs and desires. Until one day.

Castiel knew the human body had atleast 7 trillion nerves yet Dean managed to get on every single one with a simple sentence. "You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja turtle?" The words acted as scissors, cutting through every ounce of restraint Castiel could muster "I suggest you shut your mouth before i shut it for you, Winchester" He hadn't really given his words any thought but they were there now, out in the open for anyone to hear and judging by the utter shock that crossed Dean's face, he had definitely heard.

Silence hugged the moon fogged hotel room for the next few hours as the two tried to ignore each other's prescence in the deafeningly quiet aura. Fatigue hit Dean before anything else, pressing against the walls of his brain and hammering away at his mental control "Cass?"

As though he was completely foreign to anything other than the long lasting silence, Castiel looked up, glancing at Dean in confusion "Dean?" The hoarse, rugged edge to his voice offered a familiar warmth to Dean, comforting him slightly "How would you um... shut me up?" The stutter added to the air off uncertainty radiating from his broad figure "I would punch you in the throat. Hard" Castiel's words had lost the comforting roughness, leaving them sounding desperately and wrongly forced. That didn't seem to be the response Dean was looking for as he dropped his head and once more fell silent.

This needed to be a gradual process. If those walls all crumbled at the same time, someone would get crushed.

Weeks passed by, Dean annoying Cass as much as usual and vice versa. One comment stood out to Cass though. "He's a baby in a trench coat" Dean's incessant babying of Castiel was begining to strike nerves he didn't even know he had. The waves of torturous sexual tension weren't helping either. At all. The accidental lingering seemed to become an hourly occurrence and neither the angel nor the human thought they would be able to take it much longer. It was hell. Well it wasn't. Dean's been there and he knows that it will never match those depths. So yes. Maybe he was overexaggerating but it was still bad. Or good maybe. Ugh I don't know. I'm just as confused as the two supposedly straight homosexuals this story is about. But we'll make it through this together. It's ok. Atleast it's not Hell.

Anyway, as I was saying. The two's sanity was weakening as they stood side by side, Dean imagining what was beneath that god awful trench coat and Castiel... well he was just being Cass. The only real difference was the pizzaman and the babysitter and all the questions he seemed to have about them. Sam and Dean pretended to be disgusted but in reality they found it adorable. And as much as Dean hated to admit it, he was curious. Curious as to whether he could drive noises like those from Castiel or even the other way around. Whether the shivers that ran down his spine each time his eyes met those of the angel were just a nervous twitch or something else entirely. Whether the lingering desire he felt every time Cass looked his way was real. And whether Cass felt it too.

He hoped. He prayed that he did but Cass was impossible to read because of his own incompetence. His thoughts? Drowned out by notions of nations released along the globe in a fit of fiery passion. They hover within his psyche, glared upon by the demons threatening to tear each and every muscle beneath their shivering skin. They watch the gentle gaze of the other and caress their sweet breast, careless and wonderstruck. Love radiates a gluttonous power, brimming with the omens of despair that stalk each beating heart. Despair-filled whores condone the societal normalities of demonic holds on each woman's precious maiden head as the screaming enuses. As they watch on, unable to save every living, breathing mortal.

They watch as agonies of nations, spread along the countryside and illuminate the path of resurrection, guiding us back to our roots. From fangs to claws, nothing could have ever prepared us for the voracious light that gripped our flesh and ripped it away from my muscles, taking with it our only hopes of shelter and their ability hide. We're all alone here. In God's house. He doesn't care. He just leaves. Lost in some daydream of far off lands. Of beauty so sweet you could taste it. Not of war or violence. Not of the cruel realities we are forced to face every waking moment. It's not like we ever actually escape. We just prolong the inevitable until eventually the inevitable becomes inexorable.

Their bond works in a similar way, providing each of them with unspoken comfort in a world so cruel not even Lucifer himself wants it. But that's a story for a different time. A time when the panic has settled and clarity once more reigns free in the dark corners of these messed up minds. These minds that yearn for each others gentle touches and sweet nothings. They want comfort. They crave it. Yet they ignore their blatant feelings and leave each other lonely at night. For now atleast.


	2. Rude Awakening

"Cass for fuck sake, man." The frustration of a man who faced death as though it were a sport and he were just another player on the field should be feared by the world yet he never did receive that fame. Amongst demons he was well known, of course. But never amongst those who dwell on Earth, unaware of who they need to thank for their livelihood. To many a man this fact would scar them with rage and envy but not Dean. He never asked for thanks as he slaughtered each monster in this path. All he would ask for is pie, beer and a slightly less incompetent angel who could remember not to touch his stuff whilst he was showering. And thus began the weekly spat between the two extremely butch heterosexual men (No, I don't know who they think that act is fooling but we just let them go on thinking it's working). 

The majority of their arguments over the past couple of weeks had been focused around silly little insignificant things that, to the untrained eye, would have seemed almost childish. This one, however, seemed a bit more intense. Whilst they were arguing about the same topic for the fiftieth time, something had changed. Dean found himself inches away from the smaller man's face, voice raised and fists gripping the angel's shirt to pull him closer. "For the MILLIONTH fucking time" he began, his breath hot on Castiel's face "STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF" he yelled, causing Cas to flinch lightly and try to pull away from his tight grip. 

Dean held him in place for a few more moments before allowing the angel to stumble backwards away from him. "Well maybe if you stopped putting it in stupid places I wouldn't have to move it, would I?" the smaller of the two men muttered under his breath. Anger flared in the other as he slammed him up against a nearby wall, the mans trenchcoat taking most of the force. "Care to repeat yourself, Cas? I don't think i quite heard you the first time" He growled. The threatening undertones of his words clung to Cas' mind leaving him conflicted between a bitter response, a sarcastic response or an apology. 

Apparently this clear hesitation wasn't what Dean had wanted in response as he pushed him harder against the wall "I asked you a question" Desperation and confusion flickered behind Castiel's eyes. He knew that, in reality, he could just shove the man off of him with little effort but the question as to whether that was truly what he wanted hung in the back of his psyche. "I said, maybe if you stopped putting it in stupid places I wouldn't have to move it" he bit back, riding the sudden wave of confidence and adrenaline. That wave was knocked off of course, though, when Dean's face inched closer to his, their foreheads mere millimetres apart and their expressions unreadable. "Yeah, I thought that's what you said" Dean grunted, wrapping his hand around Castiel's throat, not tight enough to hurt but firmly enough that his head was kept against the wall. Cas' eyes were wide and filled with an unmasked desire as he watched Dean's narrowed eyes study his face, eventually resting on Cas' bitten lip and staying there for a moment too long.

They remained like that, against the wall, for what felt like hours but was actually only minutes. Dean seemed to grow ever closer but never close enough at the same time, his fingertips still tightly wrapped around the trench coat. The threat remained present in his stance and pursed lips. A threat that was immediately noticed by Sam as he arrived back at the motel.

Straight away, he set about separating the two older men, dragging Dean away and fighting against his attempts at throwing Cas back against a wall. "What the Hell is going on?" he asked, holding Dean as far away from Cas as the small room would allow. "Ask him! He's the smart ass who doesn't know to listen" Dean growled, making another attempt at breaking away from Sam's grasp to launch himself at the angel. 

Cas took advantage of Sam's protection by straightening his jacket and mocking Dean silently, watching the hunter tense and glare. Upon realising that Sam was beginning to lose his grip on Dean, Cas decided to make himself scarce, quickly exiting the room and finding himself at a nearby diner.

The younger hunter sighed, allowing the older to escape his grip and take a seat on the bed, clearly confused and frustrated. Sam sighed, sitting opposite him and taking a deep breath. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was met with no words as Dean dramatically flung himself backwards on the bed with a groan. 

Dean couldn't think straight for the rest of the day, this thoughts clouded by the image of Castiel's lips, slightly parted as he breathed shallow breaths. The image of his wide eyes, meeting Dean's with a sense of longing and desperation. The image of his flushed cheeks and sun kissed skin close enough to touch and never let go. 

When Castiel eventually returned back to the motel, hesitant and slightly jumpy, Dean did his best to distance himself. He refused to meet Cas' eyes and to went sleep early to avoid his presence, not even bothering to tell the angel not to creepily watch him in his sleep. 

The night left the two men with unanswered questions and unfulfilled needs but there was one thing for certain. It had been a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always leave any suggestions or criticisms in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> leave any suggestions and criticisms in the comments :)


End file.
